This grant will provide core support for the research program of the Center for Research in Human Learning--an interdisciplinary research group composed of experts in the areas of child development, psychology, instruction, and communication disorders. Research will be conducted within the areas of: (a) perception, (b) attention and information processing, (c) speech and language comprehension, (d) learning and memory, (e) cognition and reasoning, and (f) instructional design. The research will explore both development of competencies within these and the exercise of such competencies in real-world contexts. The general metatheoretic orientation underlying Center research is a functional-biological orientation. While the Center focuses upon basic research within theoretical frameworks there is a continuing alertness to the use of the products of this research: (1) in the solving of applied problems--problems of perceptual, motor, and learning dysfunctions, and (2) in the enhancement of normal functioning.